


Исповедь

by Fausthaus



Category: DUMAS Alexandre - Works, Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Действие происходит во время событий, описанных в Эпилоге книги «Виконт де Бражелон или Десять лет спустя»
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay/Athos | Comte de la Fère
Kudos: 3





	Исповедь

Мне так не хватает вас, Атос. Я бы отдал всё на свете, всю жизнь до последнего вздоха, чтобы сказать об этом вам, а не безмолвному камню, что лежит на вашей могиле. Вы наверно посмеялись бы, если б узнали, что я всегда думал, что из всех нас именно я первым окажусь под надгробной плитой. Несмотря на кажущееся спокойствие и желание жить, я чаще всех рисковал ради ничего незначащих иллюзий, материальных благ, неосуществленных желаний, навязчивых идей и просто от скуки. Именно поэтому я полагал, что пуля или клинок прервут мое существование раньше, чем жизнь кого-то из нас. И уж точно раньше Портоса, в смерти которого виновен только я и никто иной. Когда он умер, я был опустошен, словно вдруг лишился всех мыслей и чувств. Я не мог поверить, что Бог выбрал его вместо меня, ведь это было ошибкой. Господь обманул меня, отобрав жизнь у человека, который любил ее гораздо больше, чем я. Сейчас я знаю, что это было наказание. Мое наказание: видеть как все, кто мне дорог, исчезают в небытие, оставляя лишь кошмарные сновидения. Но сейчас я рад и им, ведь эти сны помогают мне помнить.

Я никогда не смогу себе простить, что вовлек Портоса в ту проклятую авантюру. Я уже не помню, чего я тогда хотел больше: власти, денег, мести, справедливости или я все же затеял интригу ради самой интриги. Но что бы это ни было — оно не стоило той цены, которую пришлось заплатить. Не стоило смерти Портоса. И все, что я мог сделать — это сбежать из родной страны, чтобы его усилия спасти мою жизнь не оказались напрасными. А еще я знал, что вы никогда не простите меня. Вы ведь простили бы мне все, но только не убийство одного из нас. Когда я писал вам, сообщая о произошедшем находясь уже в безопасности в Испании, единственное, чего я хотел, чтобы вы меня поняли и не осуждали. Но я знал, что требую невозможного. Боже, Атос, я никогда не был настолько виноват перед вами.

И я так желал вашего прощения, что был готов вернуться вопреки всему, но Бог снова рассудил иначе. Потрясение от смерти Портоса не прошло для меня даром. Нервная горячка, начавшаяся еще в Байонне, почти убила меня, подарив на некоторое время желанное забвение. А когда я все же пришел в себя, было поздно. Мне уже было не к кому стремиться. И моя жизнь перестала быть таковой. Я серьезно задумывался о том, чтобы самому прервать ту иллюзию, в которой я существовал с того момента, когда узнал о вашей смерти. Но не посмел нарушить еще и эту заповедь. И я продолжал жить в чужой стране, которая за последние годы стала для меня домом. В стране, где у меня было все, что я только мог пожелать. Но никогда мне не были настолько безразличны блага, что окружали меня. Я был защищен от любых угроз, от кого бы они не исходили, но именно тогда я не противился бы им и без сомнений пошел бы навстречу каким угодно опасностям, не заботясь о том, чем подобное поведение могло для меня закончиться.

А теперь я точно знаю, что на самом деле произошло с вами несколько лет назад. Ведь только ради этого я заставил себя вернуться домой. Чтобы узнать, как вы умерли. Те две строчки, написанные Гримо, которые я прочел после болезни, когда наконец-то начал воспринимать действительность, чуть было не привели меня на грань сумасшествия. Я рад, что вы не знаете, что тогда происходило со мной. Даже я сам вспоминаю о том времени с суеверным ужасом. Я никогда не был настолько близок к безумию. Я уничтожил бумагу с вашим гербом, возвещающую о вашей гибели, потому что мне казалось, что проклятые буквы сжигают мне сердце. Но со временем мне стало недостаточно того, что мне сообщили. Я захотел узнать, что произошло на самом деле. Я сделал все от меня зависящее, чтобы оказаться здесь.

И вот я вновь во Франции, хотя когда-то я поклялся себе, что никогда не ступлю вновь на землю этой страны. Франции, которая отобрала у меня все, что я любил. Разумеется я не собираюсь обманывать себя, ведь я сам всячески способствовал этому, как и собственному изгнанию, но от этого менее ненавидеть не могу. И теперь я знаю все о вас. Но знание не принесло облегчения, а лишь усилило мою боль, с которой я за эти годы в Испании сжился настолько, что она является неотъемлемой частью меня. Каждый раз вспоминая о вас я испытываю себя, пытаясь понять, смогу ли сделать себе еще больнее, но не желаю отказаться от воспоминаний, ведь они являются теперь моим единственным настоящим богатством.

Я навсегда сохранил в памяти ваш образ, вашу улыбку, а ваш голос до сих пор раздается в моей комнате. Уже не помню, когда я впервые испытал непреодолимое желание услышать вас, и эта мысль очень быстро перестала внушать мне страх. И однажды я заговорил с вами, потому что ощущение вашего присутствия рядом со мной было настолько велико, что я решил, что Бог сжалился надо мной и послал мне, наконец, сумасшествие. Я был бы счастлив, но Господь жесток и справедлив, и не допустил, чтобы все закончилось подобным образом. Я слишком виноват, чтобы просто лишиться рассудка. Иногда я жалею об этом, иногда бываю рад, потому что тогда я потеряю все, ради чего я еще могу жить.

Вы знаете, Атос, я должен рассказать вам еще об одной тайне, которую я хранил от вас долгие годы. Я не мог сказать вам все, когда вы были живы, и даже сейчас я боюсь открыться вам. Вы бы никогда не простили меня при жизни, и я не знаю, стоит ли тревожить ваш дух моими откровениями. Я долго думал над этим, но теперь хочу, чтобы между нами не было даже тени непонимания. Вы заслуживаете узнать всю правду обо мне.

Когда-то давно я сказал вам, что рад, что у вас есть Рауль. Наверно впервые в жизни я лгал так искусно, что вы мне поверили. Я всегда опасался, что совершу какую-нибудь ошибку, и вы поймете, что я думаю на самом деле, но страх вас потерять заставлял меня быть всегда настороже. Я наблюдал как ваш сын рос, улыбался ему, учил держаться в седле, давал советы, но в моей душе царил мрак. Я не любил Рауля. Я не мог видеть его рядом с вами. Он отнял вас у меня, заставляя вас забывать обо всем, что было между нами. Он стал более важен для вас.

Сначала я верил, что мое отношение к Раулю продиктовано лишь моей ревностью, ведь я так долго был уверен, что в наших отношениях никогда ничего не изменится. Я ошибался. Этот ребенок перевернул не только вашу жизнь. Он отравил и мое существование, как если бы превратил мою жизнь в ад.

Я никогда не винил вас. Вы имели право поступать так, как считали нужным. Ведь и вы всегда давали мне полную свободу действий, не считая необходимым пытаться изменить меня.

Я знаю, что вы были уверены в моих чувствах, и этого вам было достаточно. Я же всегда любил только вас, Атос, и мог поклясться в этом перед всем миром, если бы вы этого захотели. Но ведь вам достаточно было и нескольких слов, произнесенных в минуты нашей близости. Вы никогда не требовали от меня большего, хотя я был готов сделать для вас что угодно. Рядом с вами любая цель казалось достижимой, несмотря на все трудности, что могли возникнуть на нашем пути. И только рядом с вами я был по-настоящему счастлив.

Я и сейчас не знаю всех обстоятельств вашей встречи с герцогиней, которая имела столь неожиданные последствия для вас и стала роковой для меня. Но кому как не мне известно, на что способна эта женщина. Судьба иногда любит играть с нами, и я всегда воспринимал это с иронией, но именно в тот момент все переменилось. Когда я узнал, кто является матерью вашего ребенка, мое отношение к герцогине изменилось навсегда. Я никогда не думал, что сумею ее возненавидеть, поскольку слишком многое нас связывало, но заблуждался. Я так и не простил ей того, что она посмела сделать. Я уверен, она до конца жизни не понимала, отчего я изменился настолько, что приложил все свои силы, чтобы отомстить ей, уничтожая все, что было ей дорого, разрушив все, что она по праву считала незыблемым. И мне было неважно, сколько я должен ждать. У меня никогда не было недостатка в терпении, Атос, и мое ожидание было сполна вознаграждено.

Впрочем, вы верно догадывались обо всем, но судьба герцогини не интересовала вас. Она была матерью вашего сына, но это не накладывало на вас никаких обязательств. Я могу поверить, что герцогиня по-своему любила Рауля, но ее натура слишком непостоянна, чтобы делать это вечно. И всего лишь из-за присущего ей легкомыслия эта женщина перечеркнула мои надежды и уничтожила мои мечты. Разумеется вы знали, что я не смогу об этом забыть. И я благодарен вам за то, что вы не вмешивались в мои отношения с этой женщиной и дали возможность поступить с ней по моему усмотрению.

Но я до сих пор проклинаю тот день, когда вы встретились с ней. Потому что чувствую себя виновным в этом, ведь именно по моей просьбе вы отправились в путешествие, как всегда помогая мне в моих делах. Если бы я только знал, Атос, чем все закончится, я бы никогда вас не отпустил. После той поездки все изменилось, хотя мы еще об этом и не подозревали, наслаждаясь настоящим.

Однако есть одно воспоминание, которое до сих пор не дает мне покоя. Помните, вы однажды сказали, что если бы это была не Шеврез, которую вы узнали сразу, как увидели, то вы бы не позволили подобному случиться. Я знаю, насколько хороша была тогда герцогиня, но ваша странная улыбка напугала меня и заставила задуматься. С таким выражением на лице не говорят об очаровании женщины, подарившей ночь любви. С такой улыбкой вы убивали на дуэли своего противника, наслаждаясь чувством мести за оскорбление, когда мы все служили в роте мушкетеров. Я боялся поверить в то, к чему привели меня тогда мои размышления, потому что это показалось безумием. Для вас подобное поведение могло означать только одно: вы отплатили ей за оскорбление, нанесенное вам уже давно. Но тогда я не смог поверить в подобное, ведь это означало бы, что уже в Париже, много лет назад, я был вам не безразличен. Поэтому я перестал думать об этом, считая, что я стремлюсь лишь выдавать желаемое за действительное, а это причиняло слишком много боли. Но сейчас — сейчас я верю, верю как никогда, и меня не интересует, правда ли это или вымысел, созданный моим воображением. Потому что ничего кроме веры и моих воспоминаний у меня больше нет.

Что же касается Рауля, то поверьте мне, я старался не вспоминать о собственных чувствах, хотел забыть о том, почему не мог принять и полюбить его так, как делали это вы. Любой, кто видел вас вместе, не мог усомниться в том, что он ваш сын. Он был так похож на вас: красив, умен и рассудителен. Рауль являлся настоящим дворянином, благородным и смелым, служил примером для многих. Но когда вы с ним были рядом, я чувствовал себя лишним, и это причиняло мне страдания большие, чем я мог вынести, несмотря на всю мою силу.

Я знал Рауля с детства, но иногда ничего так сильно не желал, как его исчезновения из вашей жизни. Ведь я понимал, что настанет время, когда вы не сможете жить без него. Не думаю, что вы когда-либо замечали его недостатков. Вы не видели его слабости. А ведь его чувства, и только они, делали его поистине слабым, поскольку он никогда не мог управлять ими так, как это делали вы. А иногда я молился, чтобы произошло одно из тех событий, что меняют действительность вокруг нас, и Рауль больше не стоял на моем пути. Для меня не составило бы труда сделать так, чтобы все, и даже вы, приняли произошедшее за несчастный случай. Но как только я понял, что этим я могу уничтожить вас, я заставил себя больше никогда не вспоминать о своих желаниях.

Вы знаете, я был бы счастливее, если бы поверил в то, что только ревность заставляет меня избегать вашего сына. Но я знал, что рано или поздно именно Раулем будет нанесен смертельный удар вам, а следовательно и мне. Ведь виконт был тем, кто заставил меня бояться за вас. Бояться постоянно, проклиная все на свете, в том числе и собственную слабость, ведь я мог положить всему конец. А еще раньше я мог не отпустить вас в ту деревню во второй раз. Также я мог убедить вас принять решение о судьбе Рауля, которое было нужно мне, тем более я видел ваши сомнения, ведь и вы не знали как поступать тогда. Даже после того, как привезли ребенка к себе, вы все еще колебались.

Но я не посмел вмешиваться в ваши размышления. Ведь я не мог пойти против вашей воли, а вы ничего не спрашивали у меня. Я даже не знаю, а нуждались ли вы когда-нибудь в моих советах, хотя никогда не отказывались выслушать мое мнение. Но тогда я просто молча напивался, а вы тенью бродили по комнатам вашего замка. И в тот момент я и помыслить не мог, что этот ребенок приведет вас к смерти.

Я понял это позже. Наблюдая за вами и Раулем, постепенно вытесняющим меня из вашей жизни. А однажды я увидел, как вы смотрите на него и с тех пор я начал бояться. За вас. Ведь своими действиями он мог погубить вас скорее, чем самая быстрая в мире шпага. И не мог радоваться за него вместе с вами. Я не мог видеть его постоянно и именно поэтому я все чаще уезжал к себе. Мне стало необходимо хоть изредка побыть одному, чтобы, набравшись сил, вновь вернуться к вам и улыбаться вашему сыну как ни в чем не бывало. Но я не мог оставить вас, и мы делали вид, что между нами все остается по-прежнему. Но я знаю, что вы все понимали. Я только не знаю, кому из нас было больнее.

Вам не следовало настолько привязываться к нему, Атос, но я так и не сумел убедить вас в этом. Я так сожалею, что не был более настойчив. И даже если бы мои попытки не увенчались успехом, я, по крайней мере, был бы сейчас уверен, что сделал все возможное, чтобы уберечь вас от гибели. Но я так и не позволил себе сделать что-то, что причинило бы вам боль. Пока не убил Портоса. Я никогда не посмею просить у вас прощения за это. Вы не простите меня и не только из-за гибели нашего друга. Вы не простите мне, что я сумел уничтожить самого себя. И нанес последний удар вам.

Но я не в силах понять, что же произошло с нами. Когда все изменилось настолько, что мы оба уже не знали, что нам делать. Ведь после наших приключений во Франции и Англии, когда мы вчетвером снова были вместе, казалось, что все вернулось и больше ничего не помешает и нам с вами разобраться во всем. Но за вашей спиной по-прежнему постоянно стоял Рауль, а моя неприязнь к нему постепенно превратилась в ненависть. Даже сейчас, через столько лет, я не желаю скорбеть по вашему сыну, Атос.

Он любил вас, в этом не было никаких сомнений, любил сильно, но не настолько, чтобы не причинять вам боль. Но он обо всем позабыл из-за своей бессмысленной любви к женщине, которая была его недостойна. И которую он посмел поставить выше вас. Вы знаете, что я никогда не прощу его за это. Но я не мог ничего предпринять против Рауля. Зато, по иронии судьбы, я мог помочь ему. Тем не менее, мне не было никакого дела до вашего сына, меня интересовали вы и возможность помочь вам. Я сделал все, что от меня зависело, и даже больше. Но все оказалось напрасным. И я обрел лишь новые страдания и боль, но которые, к счастью, выпали уже только на мою долю. Я сбежал, как последний трус, и если бы не мое безумное желание узнать, как вы на самом деле умерли, я бы никогда не вернулся. Но сейчас я здесь вновь говорю с вами, свято веря, что вы меня слышите.

Несколько дней назад я встретился с д’Артаньяном. Судьбе или Богу было угодно, чтобы мы увиделись после долгой разлуки именно рядом с вашей могилой. Я знаю, ему тоже невыносимо знать, что он ничего не смог сделать, чтобы вас спасти. Но он слишком умен, чтобы не догадываться, что у него ничего бы не получилось, даже если бы он был рядом с вами, когда вам принесли известие о гибели вашего сына. Даже я не сумел бы ничего сделать, хотя имел больше прав попытаться.

Вы знаете, Атос, он был явно раздосадован, когда я не проявил никаких эмоций после того, как он сказал мне, где мы находимся. И ему было больно видеть мое безразличие. Но у меня уже просто не осталось сил, Атос. Все свои слезы, что у меня еще были, я оставил на этом камне сразу после приезда во Францию. Ведь вы были первым, к кому я пришел, позабыв обо всем на свете. Чтобы в последний раз нарушить ваш сон. Чтобы в последний раз почувствовать ваше присутствие рядом со мной. И чтобы попросить у вас прощения за все, что я так и не посмел сказать или сделать.

Скоро и для меня все будет кончено, дорогой друг. У меня осталось лишь несколько дел, для завершения которых я возвращаюсь в Мадрид. Я успел попрощаться с д’Артаньяном, и за это я благодарен судьбе. Надеюсь, все его мечты сбудутся и я рад, что в какой-то мере сумел этому поспособствовать. Ему теперь жить за всех нас. И я хочу, чтобы он был счастлив. Думаю, вы согласитесь, Атос, что он этого заслуживает как никто другой.

И теперь мне нужно лишь совсем немного времени, мой милый граф. Скоро я навсегда покину этот мир. Но я должен был попрощаться с вами. И сейчас я прошу вас только об одном — никогда не забывайте, насколько сильно я вас любил. Простите меня, Атос. И прощайте.


End file.
